User talk:Badger16
Thanks for stopping by! (action=edit&section=new}} Click here to leave me a message. Or a massage.) Welcome Hi, welcome to Matchbox Cars Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Rolamatics page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- HaarFager (Talk) 05:58, May 9, 2012 Headers on Ambulance The page is not about Generic and Licensed, but that is NOT vandalism. You can put Ambulance models into one table, and other models into another. But if you only include Licensed models, someone may want to change it. If you use that header, then include what it says, so you may put another ambulance, such as Stretcha Fetcha, another generic model, into that table. Again, I will remind you that''' 'EVERYONE has the right to share what they think is right! You cannot stop someone just because that does not fit your mind. If you still strongly disagree or have questions, leave a message on my talk page or on Talk:Ambulance . -- 4:52, June 2, 2012 : I know I did not have 4~. I did not know whether to put two of these on one side or put four on both side. I thought that if you did four ~ it would just show up like that on the screen. Sorry for the removal of info. Also we should have the same amount of info on all pages, not to go focused on Ambulance and leaving another page blank. 19:58, September 20, 2012 (UTC)173.21.234.15 :Certainly everyone has a right to contribute. But we also have a responsibility to be correct. And, if someone objects to something we have done, we have an obligation to discuss it, as I have tried to do with you. I have also left a reply on your talk page, and at greater length at Talk:Ambulance#Headers. --Badger16 00:42, June 3, 2012 (UTC) ::Your thought that "everyone" has the right to share what they think is right, is where you're absolutely wrong. You didn't create this wiki and neither did I. Some other person did and he set it up with his vision of how he thought it would work the best. Since he created it and gave it a coherent direction, it's up to use to follow his lead. It's not our place to make it any way we want. If we don't like the way he set it up to be, we can always go somewhere else and start our own wiki. And, as an Administrator, it is my duty to see that this wiki stays focussed on what the creator's vision wanted it to be. That was one of the reasons I was made Administrator. So, if I or anybody else doesn't like the way this wiki works, we have the right to leave, but not the right to just impose our will over the direction it was created to be. Can anybody understand that? I don't do things in my own way, because I'm an Administrator. I have to follow the guidelines that whoever started this wiki set down. It's my job to see that the wiki stays focussed. HaarFager 23:17, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Renaming Treaded Tipper Truck Hi. Thanks for renaming Treaded Tipper Truck. It seemed like "Threaded' does not make sense. I checked the page history and you were one of the recent editors. This vehicle will turn out with the name "Trail Tipper," but you can leave it as it is. 21:20, June 5, 2012 (UTC)173.21.234.15 21:20, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Disambiugation Hi. I want to let you know that the Ambulance page is not a disambiugation. A disambiugation is when multiple pages share the same name, not when they are based on the same thing. The Ambulance ''section is a disambiugation, but a suggestion is to make a separate page, with the models listed at ''ambulance ''in a disambiugation page. You just have to list the models, and type the disambig template. 17:56, June 6, 2012 (UTC)173.21.234.15 17:56, June 6, 2012 (UTC) :Proposal moved to Talk:Ambulance#Proposal from 173.21.234.15 --Badger16 (talk) 01:25, June 7, 2012 (UTC) More Trouble Than He's Worth Don't you find that the unnamed user "173.21.234.15" is a lot more trouble than he's worth? I have to follow around him and undo almost everything he does. If he does one more thing like I've been correcting, he's going to get banned. I hope he can read what I say. HaarFager 03:45, June 10, 2012 (UTC) :Certainly he's (she's) eager. I've been working with him and he seems to be willing to learn, though I don't know that he's figured out the edit summaries yet, either leaving them or reading them. --Badger16 (talk) 17:23, June 10, 2012 (UTC) ::Stop Leaving Messages about me on someone else's page. Why don't you just tell me? This is a total misunderstanding. I do not know what you mean by coding. Is it the toy number? Especially on a multi-pack, it is very hard to identify where the toy number is. If you know where on the package it states it (2011-2012 packaging only) I will know how to do this correctly. What really matters right now for doing wrong edits is that me, and many people have asked what you mean, and I do not know what you mean by coding, and you never give an answer. Now you are prepared to ban me. Also, nobody knows what you edited. They could be minor changes, which would be impossible to find in history, especially the versions section. So all of this is totally my misunderstanding. I am not trying to be "More Trouble Tham I'm Worth." 13:29, June 25, 2012 (UTC)173.21.234.15 :::Show me where you've asked me a question. If you'll just ask me on my talk page, which is what it's for, how to learn coding, I will gladly assist you. I'm an Administrator and that's what I'm here for. It's as simple as that. Complaining to other people instead of asking me for help is not very productive. HaarFager 23:10, June 25, 2012 (UTC) ::::I offered help, actually, which is how I got involved. And this user seems very willing and able to learn. I've left several pointers and he (she?) has been quick to adopt the new tools. I think we need to Assume Good Faith here and cut some slack. --Badger16 (talk) 23:18, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Discouraged Coding is not the only thing I'm discouraged from. HaarFager is prepared to ban me for a total misunderstanding. Who knows the edits done by him? Whenever someone did something to her edits, they get in some kind of trouble. I do not have much to say because I might really get banned. However, I am discouraed not only because of coding, it's because of HaarFager's actions to me and others. If you are friends with Kenny you may talk to him about this. This is also happening to other people, too. 13:46, June 25, 2012 (UTC)173.21.234.15 :Being as I'm an administrator, all you have to do is ask about how to do something and I will gladly help. That's what an administrator is for. I would much rather answer any and all questions you have than to fix your mistakes because you didn't ask. I'm not just ready to ban you or any user. I want all users to be able to use proper coding and if you don't know how to do it, just ask. Now, that was simple, wasn't it? Instead of complaining to other people about your lack of coding skills, you should just be asking me how to improve them. Much more effective use of yours and my time; don't you think? HaarFager 23:08, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Matchbox Forum / Database Hi. I want to tell you that if you check out Matchbox Forum or the Database you'll see models given their own name. Models like the Highway Pumper, although that name has never been given either on the card or base before, that name is still shared. I think those models should have a list of other names. The Ambulance (1977) is really Chevrolet Ambulance, as you can see on both the forum and database. Also, the Police Patrol is really Range Rover Police Patrol. You can see Regular Model Names for more information, although only two models are listed. I will list more versions. I also want to be able to merge info from Taxi FX4R to Carbodies Taxi FX4R, and since I am not signed in, I can't merge photos. I have all the variations listed. It is also in the category Dedicated Taxi. 15:33, June 25, 2012 (UTC)173.21.234.15 Deleting Water Hauler The Water Hauler will be released very soon. You will soon see it in the stores. There is no reason to delete that page. I see no reason to delete a page just for being a stub. It should be marked a stub before deleting. If it is deleted then we will have to make it over again. 02:08, July 19, 2012 (UTC)173.21.234.15 :I have known pieces that were due to come out, then were cancelled at the last minute and never get released. We just like to wait and make sure they are released before we start, essentially, spreading false information. We just want to make sure, first. HaarFager (talk) 21:33, July 19, 2012 (UTC) :::This is not false info. I will always check news pages. What I mean is not to make up future info, and collectors want to see what will be released, and remind again if they are cancelled. We will have to start all over again if it will be released. 20:37, September 19, 2012 (UTC)173.21.234.15 We need announced info. What I meant not to put future info is to not make them up. Make sure they are in other websites before you put them in. Things on Matchbox News is important - we NEED announced news about the Matchbox Future! that's what the wiki is for, letting people know what they will see soon. I hope you will get to read this. 20:35, September 19, 2012 (UTC)173.21.234.15 Parks cleaning service for an Airport? Hi. I'm back. Notice the 2012 Matchbox MBX Street Cleaner in blue in the Airport series. The tampo should be airport designs. They should either make the tampos go with it or switch the series to National Parks. How do they match, and what did they think before actually making the vehicle. 14:47, October 14, 2012 (UTC)173.21.234.15 My Talk Page I have new messages on my talk page. I wan't to know what you think. 22:59, November 4, 2012 (UTC)173.21.234.15 Adventure Links Hi. I have not left any new messages for a while. I totally forgot Matchbox is having Adventure Links Sets! The new ones are coming out this year, as in the Matchbox Forum. Also, I am more used to checking daily on The Lamley Group, because they almost have updates every day! 01:17, March 25, 2013 (UTC)173.21.234.15 Adventure Links Hi. I have not left any new messages for a while. I totally forgot Matchbox is having Adventure Links Sets! The new ones are coming out this year, as in the Matchbox Forum. Also, I am more used to checking daily on The Lamley Group, because they almost have updates every day! I am sorry about the second message. It was an error.